A Forceful Journey
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: Can one act change the course of two worlds? Yes it can! Watch as Harry and several others impact the Star Wars Universe and derail the plans of a Sith that were decades in the making.


**The Forceful Journey: An HP Star Wars Crossover **

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Summary: Can one act change the course of two worlds? Yes it can! Watch as Harry and several others impact the Star Wars Universe and derail the plans of a Sith that were decades in the making. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter I: The Raging Dark Side**

Deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter and five others were surrounded by a group of men and women in black cloaks and hoods. Upon their faces were metallic silver masks. All of the masks were different in style. One person's mask had holes for a mouth, while another had a mouth that was stitched in a cross stitch style. The masks evoked fear in all who saw them but oddly enough the six teens were unafraid of the group that surrounded them. The six teens stood straight back to back, three facing front, three facing back with wands leveled out at the masked group warding them off.

One of the masked group stepped forward and took of his mask to reveal a long blonde haired man with aristocratic features. This man was Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy a fellow fifth year class mate of Harry's. He, like the other masked individuals that surrounded the teens was a Death Eater in service to the Dark Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord of the Modern Age. Lucius and his cohorts had been tasked with retrieving a prophecy orb. The same orb that was in the hands of Harry Potter. Lucius stretched out his left hand to Harry. But Harry stepped backward out of his reach.

"Give me the prophecy orb, Potter." Lucius commanded.

"Why should I? Your lord has led me here for some purpose. I want to know why." Harry replied.

"Because Potter, the only people who can touch a prophecy orb are those that it is about." Lucius said.

"So, it's about Voldemort and myself. Interesting." Harry said.

"You dare speak the Dark Lord's name!" A masked Death eater yelled.

"Yes, I do. After all, he's nothing but a half blood pretender." Harry commented as the surrounding Death Eaters grew angrier by the second. _'Just one more push.' _Harry thought as he silently got the attention of his friends. They all turned imperceptibly to Harry and gave subtle nods.

"How do I even know that Sirius is even here? Since you and your band of pathetic, degenerate, low life purebloods abase yourselves before the feet of a putrid, foul, loathsome scumbag as Lord Voldemort, I believe that you Malfoy, are a liar and that Sirius is not even here." Harry said as the Death Eaters began shaking in rage and their hands that held their wands tightened and went bone white with shock and anger. Harry thought that if there was ever a perfect opportunity that now would be the time to leave.

"Now!" Harry yelled as the six of them screamed out _"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" _and six beams of white light that was the exploding charm flew from their outstretched wands to soar into the air and fly into the shelves several rows behind and ahead of them, which caused the shelves and the orbs on which they laid to come crashing down like domino's.

Taking advantage of the situation, Harry led is friends back the way they came through falling shelves and shattering glass amidst spell fire from the pursuing Death Eaters. As the teens entered the Door Room, Hermione whirled around and shouted _"Colloportus!"_ which caused the door that Hermione was aiming her wand at to snap shut with a squelch-like noise.

Luna turned to Harry. "Where to now, Harry?" Luna asked as the group heard running of several pairs of feet followed by banging on the spell shut door. Harry looked about at the door that he was just about to pass. The door itself was ordinary, but Harry felt that there was something special behind it so he opened it and ushered his friends through it. The room was dark, but as the door closed behind Harry the room was lit by stars and large planets. Harry spotted a second door and pointed to it.

"Head towards the other door." Harry said as he turned and sealed the door like Hermione had done earlier. The group reached the opposite door and ran through it and as the door closed behind them, the room was bathed in low light. A figure stepped out of the shadows at the far end of the room in front of the six teens.

"Who are you?" Harry asked brandishing his wand at the figure, the others not far behind.

"I am Darth Revan, young one. I was once a Dark Jedi who walked in the hottest light and coldest darkness of the Force to bring peace to the galaxy. But I was betrayed and the artifacts and knowledge that I possessed found their way to this place." Revan said as Harry and his friends looked at Revan in confusion.

"What is a Dark Jedi and What are you?" Neville asked.

"A Jedi is a guardian of the galaxy who uses the Force to protect and guide others. Their enemies the Sith use the Force for selfish reasons always to gain power. They are the two extremes of the cosmic scale that is the Force. Towards the center of the cosmic scale are the Grey Jedi and Dark Jedi. Who can use both the Light and Dark sides of the Force and maintain balance within themselves so as not to fall to either extreme of the Force. The Force is essentially an unseen field of Life that flows between all living things. I was once a Jedi that was forced to the Dark Side. But since crashing upon this planet, I became what is known as a Force Ghost. A being who provides knowledge of those who follow the ways of the Force. As I look at each of you, I sense that you have all been touched by the Dark Side in some shape or form, but have not been seduced by it." Revan explained.

"Yes. Even now there are enemies searching the areas beyond this room, any assistance you can provide would be helpful." Harry replied urgently.

"Very Well. But know this, If you take the knowledge and gifts know that there is no turning back." Revan said as he looked at the six teens who nodded back at him resolutely.

"I give you the hilts along the back wall. Each of the hilts will call to you." Revan said as Harry and his friends walked over to the back wall that contained a myriad of hilts. As Harry reached out to grab a hilt, two of them jumped into his hands. Looking at them, Harry noticed that they were a mix of silver and gold. As he was looking at one of the hilts he noticed one of the hilts had a clasping protrusion on one end and Harry brought the two hilt ends together and like magic the two ends were attracted to each other forming one long hilt. The other teens had their hilts also float to them. Harry stepped forward and gathered the other six sabers and put them into a bag that was floated to him by Revan.

"Now that you each have your hilts, the components that make up the blade is a crystal or crystals that each of you must meditate on. After words you must use the Force to combine the crystal or crystals with your hilt sealing all of the various components together." Revan explained.

"How do we do that?" Hermione asked.

Revan turned and a large deep bowl floated towards the teens. "In this bowl are the memories of all of the Force Powers both Sith and Jedi that were used in my time along with the various lightsaber combat forms." Revan explained as the teens gathered around the bowl and each put a finger into the bowl and gasped as in shock and slight pain as tons of information was transferred to the teens. The group staggered back breathing heavily as they struggled to make sense of their new found knowledge.

"Wow!" Neville exclaimed.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked as he looked at the faces of his friends who were trying to recover from the experience. They each gave him a nod in response. The blue outlined and ghostly figure of Darth Revan approached them. "Now, you are each ready to finish your lightsabers." Revan said as the six teens sat down on the floor and drew themselves into a meditative trance and focused on what made them, them. The experiences, the trials, the tests, their personality, all of it had shaped them, just as this moment was shaping them into something more.

As they each opened their eyes they gasped as they all had a bright colored crystal in front of them bar Harry who had two. For Neville, he had a deep forest green colored crystal floating in front of him. Ron received a crystal that was fire orange in color. Hermione gained a magenta colored crystal. Ginny had a crystal the same color as Ron but was more of a fire red than orange and finally Luna received a silver colored crystal. But it was Harry that shocked all of them. For floating in front of him were two crystals. One was pure black with a white core. The second crystal was pure white with a black core. As they all stood up, the teens floated their sabers in front of them in between their hands and utilizing the Force, the six teens pulled apart their sabers and the crystals flew into the space created by the disassembled sabers and then the sabers were rewoven together back the way they were. Harry then walked over and gathered the remaining lightsaber crystals then joined the others as the teens all turned on their sabers and admired the different colored sabers, but were interrupted by Revan.

"You are all running on borrowed time here." Revan said as the six teens looked downcast before their eyes narrowed and they all stood confidently. "Now, over there is new clothing to wear to hide your identity from your foes." Revan said as the teens looked at the uniforms. All of them were in the same style. Dark brown or black clothing with boots, belts and cloaks. The six teens changed in opposite side rooms that were actually bathrooms and as they all came out to the main room Revan had some final advice for them.

"This group and the other six you choose shall be known as the Dark Council. You shall have a leader that shall rule over the Council as the Grand Master, followed by The Master/Mistress of the Council. Next shall be the Eyes of the Council of which there will be two men and two women. Followed by the Hands of which there will also be two and finally two Wrath's. Beyond these titles on the Council, each member will be responsible for a 'Sphere of Influence'. They are Military Offense, Military Defense, Military Strategy, Intelligence, Ancient Knowledge, Expansion and Diplomacy, Laws and Justice, Mysteries, Philosophy, Technology, Bio Science and Production and Logistics. Each of these 'Sphere's' are hold overs from the ancient Sith Empire." Revan explained.

The teens looked at one another. "So, who will take which position?" Harry asked.

"I think, you Harry should be Grand master and Head of the Sphere of Military Offense. Neville shall be the the first male Hand and Head of the Sphere of Military Defense. Ron shall be the second male Hand and the Head of the Sphere of Military Strategy. Ginny shall be the female Wrath and Head of Sphere of Bio Science. Luna and I shall be the female Eyes of the Council and Luna shall be the Head of the Sphere of Mysteries, while I shall be the Head of the Sphere of ancient Knowledge. Does everyone agree?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. I have no complaints about this. What about the rest of you?" Harry asked.

"No problem here. I think Hermione placed us where we could really fit in with our roles." Neville replied as the other nodded.

Revan looked on at the six teens that he had 'taught' and was proud of them for standing their ground. "Now that each of you have the skills and the knowledge of both the Light and the Dark, continue to train and grow for only through training of your skills can you truly become Masters of the Force." Revan said as he finally vanished into the Force.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The six teens looked at each other resolute in their convictions. "Now we end this. Once and for all." Harry replied in a firm tone as he placed his lightsabers up his sleeves and pulled his wand. Harry then pulled the hood of his cloak over his head casting a deep shadow over his face. Then he waved his wand over his body causing it to shimmer and distort replacing the cowled figure with the teen that had entered the room. The others saw what he had done and followed his lead. The teens then looked at one another and nodded firmly at the task before them as they all knew that the Death eaters would not stop until they had the prophecy orb.

"Don't show them anything we've learned till the last possible second. Stick to magic." Harry commanded. A series of nods was the reply. "Let's get to it then." Harry said as they all walked out of the room and into the arms of waiting Death Eaters brandishing wands in their faces. The Death Eaters led the teens at wand point back to the Room of Doors and through a second door and into a room that looked like a courtroom but for several things. The first was that there were no seats and the second was the enormous archway in the center of the room. The Death Eaters each grabbed one of the teens and pressed their wands into their captives necks just under the jaw. The only one that hadn't grabbed a hostage was Lucius Malfoy, who stood before Harry with a superior smirk on his face. The aristocratic man held out his left hand.

"Give me the orb, Potter or we begin torturing one of your friends." Lucius threatened.

"Don't give it to them, Harry!" Neville yelled as Bellatrix pressed her wand into Neville's neck harder, giving him a warning.

"So, what's it going to be Potter? The orb or your friend?" Lucius asked.

"Neither." Harry replied as he took the orb out of his pocket and threw it on the floor, shattering the glass orb into many small fine pieces of glass and dust.

"Very well then." Lucius said as he flicked his wand at Harry and Harry blocked it with with a flourish of his own wand. Neville, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Hermione broke free of their captors by hitting them anywhere they could. Be it breaking their noses, hitting them in their knees or stomping their feet and the teens began to battle the Death Eaters in earnest. After about ten minutes, the teen were starting to feel the pressure as they were slowly forced back. They looked to harry who silently shook his head, thus telling them _'not yet.' _

On the verge of exhaustion himself, Harry had wondered how they were going to get out alive when the door at the top of the room suddenly burst open revealing the Order of the Phoenix who immediately set upon the Death Eaters thus giving the teens a small breather before they tried helping out their rescuers. As Harry stood facing Lucius and trading spells back and forth, Sirius stepped up and began helping Harry but was soon waylaid by Bellatrix Lestrange who was Sirius' older cousin. As Sirius began battling Bellatrix, Sirius began to get into the swing of things by taunting his insane cousin.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sirius asked flippantly. Bellatrix answered him by furiously attacking him and backing Sirius up towards Harry and the large archway to which Harry side at the side of still battling Lucius. At a lull in their battle, Harry looked around the room and saw that the Order had begun battling the Death Eaters has his friends rested. But unknown to Harry, he didn't see Sirius being backed up behind him and as he turned, Harry saw an iridescent colored spell hit Sirius and Sirius being flung backwards and to Harry's shock, into the archway.

"NO!" Harry roared as he faintly heard Bellatrix singing "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! I killed Siri-" Bellatrix was cut off as Harry seeing Sirius fall through the archway had whirled around and zeroed in on her gleeful mood and let out a raging roar and in a split second let his full body glamour fall and lifted his hands, and pouring his rage, his anger and grief at Bellatrix killing his godfather, Harry let loose blasts of purple-blue Force lightning from his fingertips which hit the psychotic witch and she fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain for she had never felt pain quite like this.

Harry stopped the technique to let himself hear Bellatrix's groans of pain. "Now, Bellatrix you will experience the full power of the Dark Side." Harry growled out as he raised his hands again and let loose an even more powerful blast of Force Lightning. Harry looked up from Bellatrix's screaming and writhing body and the Death Eaters and Order member's alike stepped back in terror as they caught sight of Harry eyes. His eyes were no longer the emerald green color everyone was familiar with but a burning firey-amber color. Harry turned to his friends. "Do not hesitate. Show no mercy, My Council." Harry commanded as the teens bowed before Harry and twirling on their heels they released their glamours and flicked their wrists letting their sabers fall into their hands. The Death Eaters stepped backwards even more along with the Order as they took in this new development. a snap-his was heard followed by other similar sounds and suddenly the six cowled teens had blades of light in their hands in all different colors and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna began walking towards the crowd of adult witches and wizards, eager to fulfill their Grand Master's command. Harry moved towards Bellatrix who had now risen to her feet shakily, as she was still recovering from Harry's latest bout of Force Lightning when she turn and ran, Harry assumed back towards the atrium. Harry followed her retreating form at a slightly fast walk

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile, the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters had tried to subdue the five remaining teens, but to no avail as their spells were blocked or returned back to them by the teens various colored blades. The teens then waved their hands in short flicking gestures which caused the adults that were targeted to be flung aside thus clearing a path for the now attacking enemies who were now flinging dark spells at the five teens which were either blocked, redirected to the side or to the ceiling of the room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry's initial rage at seeing Sirius fall through the archway had dimmed, but in no way had it abated. He was now awash in new feelings. The feeling at being alive as he used his newfound senses which his new knowledge told him was Force Sense. The feelings of anger, sorrow and justice at what must be done. Harry unerringly followed the impression of Bellatrix that she made in the currents of the Force, straight to the gilded lift and through it straight to the atrium.

As Harry stepped of the lift and into the atrium, he received a sense of incoming danger from the Force and Harry immediately ducked as a bright red spell collided with the gilded lift behind him, leaving a decent sized hole a few inches above his head. Harry then dashed to the fountain in the center of the atrium as that was the only cover in the area as spells began to rain down upon his defensive position. Harry took a few seconds, then leapt out from behind his cover and began to block or deflect all of the insane witches spells back at her. Bellatrix shielded or ducked the ricocheted spells and returned fire.

"Scared Bellatrix?" Harry growled out, questioningly. "You should be." Harry said as he slowly advanced towards her. "Here's another taster of my Lightning!" Harry growled out as he directed the purple-blue currents of Force Lightning at her, causing her to scream harder than ever in agony. After a few more seconds, Harry let the technique go. "I bet you want it to stop don't you, Bellatrix?" Harry asked in false concern. The insane dark witch looked up from the floor at the dark countenance of Harry Potter.

"Yes." Bellatrix said pitifully.

"You can go crawl back to your half breed master and tell him you failed. Because out of the dozen Death Eaters he sent, only one was left alive." Harry replied.

"Is that so?" A cold voice asked. Harry turned to the voice and saw Voldemort, the Dark Lord of the Modern Age standing a few feet away.

"Yes, that's right Tom." Your lackeys are being taking care of." Harry said.

"By who? Not Dumbledore's pathetic band of revolutionaries." Voldemort asked curiously.

"No. By something darker. Something they haven't seen before. Harry replied conversationally.

"Your friends, perhaps?" Voldemort asked.

"Yep and the do such a good job of it too. Good help is just so hard to find these days isn't it. " Harry replied with a smirk as Voldemort snarled.

'You think your friends can stand up to MY Inner Circle?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"They can, have and did." Harry said as for the first time the Dark Lord took in the black colored-white core blade in Harry's hand.

"I see you gained a new trick, Harry." Voldemort said.

"Yup." Harry said in response.

"Well, I have one too." Voldemort said as Harry saw a slim black hilt appeared in Voldemort's thin pale hand and as Voldemort activated the weapon, Harry's eyes widened in shock as Voldemort had a lightsaber! Harry had wondered how he had gotten it but drove the thought out his mind as he focused on the battle ahead as Voldemort walked forward as placed his own acidic green colored blade at the ready crossing Harry's black colored-white core blade and at a hidden signal they began to duel.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As Voldemort and Harry were engaging each other in a heated lightsaber battle, several floors below, the second Battle of the Department of Mysteries was taking place with Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Ron against the Order and Inner Circle Death Eaters. The first two Death Eaters to fall before the teens were Crabbe and Goyle Senior, whose smoldering, bisected corpses lay twenty feet away in a burning heap. Neville was the first to break away and targeted Ratasban Lestrange and his brother Rodolphus. As Neville made his way over to them blocking curses, hexes and occasionally tossing an Order member out of his way all the while blocking several spells from various Order members. As Neville finally reached his quarry, Neville raised his forest green colored lightsaber and stabbed Rodolphus in the back and as Rabastan turned towards his brother, Neville pulled his saber from Rodolphus and twirled around cleaving Ratasban's head from his shoulders. Neville looked down at the cooling bodies and spat on them. "That's for my parents." Neville said as he turned to help his friends out.

Across the hall, Hermione was in a furious battle with Walden MacNair and Augustus Rookwood. The two Death Eaters were not Inner Circle for nothing. As Rookwood shielded, MacNair would go on the offensive. After a few minutes of this, Hermione was slowly but surely closing in on MacNair, ducking dodging and reflecting back spells, curses, and hexes with increasing ferocity. Hermione was then struck by an idea as hse angled her magenta colored blade towards Rookwood and deflected some dark and powerful curses towards the shielding Death Eater thus shattering his shield with one curse while the second -a disemboweling curse- hit Rookwood in the stomach causing him to be cut open and his entrails fall out of his abdomen, as the man coughed up blood and fell backward leaving a stinking mess of gastric juices and blood. Hermione took advantage of the distraction and relieved MacNair of his wand arm with a downward slash then his head via a back handed slash across the mans neck. Hermione then noticed that Neville was done with his two enemies and moved to help him subdue the Order members.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

a few feet away from Hermione, Ron and Ginny were back to back as they fought off Jugson, Nott Senior, Dolohov and Avery. The brother and sister duo were doing quite well for themselves as they covered each others weak spots. The red headed brother and sister team soon turned up the heat on their opponents by grabbing one of their targets and flinging him away with a casual use of Force Push. That only left them to deal with one Death Eater at a time, which they dispatched quickly with uses of Force Pull, which pulled the soon to be dead Death Eaters to the teens, who skewered Dolohov and Jugson respectively with their fiery orange and fiery red colored sabers. Ron and Ginny dropped the now dead men and advanced on Nott Senior and Avery and cleaved their heads from their shoulders and leaving their burning carcasses behind.

They then gathered with Hermione and Neville who were still cloaked and hooded, and watched silently both the stunned Order members and the cloaked and hooded form of Luna for a moment before they all turned to the various Order members and using the Force they wiped the memories of the Order that contained the identities of who the hooded figures were and replaced the memories from the moment the Order stepped into the room till now. The new memories showed that the teens hadn't done anything out of the ordinary except to help the Order fight off the Death eaters while Harry chased Bellatrix. They left the memory of Sirius falling through the veil but replaced Harry's reaction towards Bellatrix with numerous powerful spells. Thankfully the Force was able to do this as using memory spells could have brought their identities to light and showed the true reality of what had truly happened.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Luna was currently battling Lucius Malfoy and his comrade Mulcibur. They both cast curse after curse at the blonde girl which she deflected to the side. as Luna stepped closer and closer to her quarry the two Inner Circle Death eaters grew increasingly incensed and began throwing out darker and more powerful and deadly curses until finally they decided to put her down permanently with a double Killing Curse attack. As the two Killing Curses soared towards Luna she delved into the Force and angled her silver colored blade. As the curses hit her blade, she swung upwards slightly sending the curses back with double the speed. Each curse hitting Lucius and Mucibur in the chest. The two death Eaters were too shocked to do anything as the unblockable curse was blocked and returned to them. Their vision filling with acidic green light, they fell with expressions of shock to the floor. As Luna deactivated her saber, the door to the top of the room opened once more to reveal Albus Dumbledore, who took in the mutilated remains of the various Death Eaters, the five black robed and cowled figures and the queasy looks of his Order members and asked in a hard tone, "What happened here?"

No one answered him as the cloaked and hooded figures began to move towards the door. As the mysterious group reached the door, Dumbledore asked again. "What happened here?" "Did you do this?"

"We do not answer to the likes of you, feeble old man. You stood by as the Ministry was invaded and now you show up after the battle is done, expecting everyone to hail you as a savior. Now let us pass or you will suffer the same fate as they did." One of the male figures responded darkly. Dumbledore stepped aside as they passed through the door and the aged Headmaster looked at the Death Eater remains and wondered where his plan had gone all wrong. He and the Order members followed after the figures, leaving the corpses behind.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The cowled figures led them to the atrium where they encountered a pitched lightsaber battle between Voldemort and a sixth hooded and cowled figure and beyond them was a shaking and awed Bellatrix. As they watched the fight, the five figures noticed that their comrade was slightly tiring so they ran towards the two fighting figures, activating their sabers and joined in the fight freeing their comrade for a few minutes.

Upon seeing the incoming reinforcements, Voldemort disengaged Harry and turned to meet his new enemies. As Voldemort was engaging Harry's friends, Harry took the opportunity to take care of Bellatrix once and for all. Bellatrix saw Harry walk towards her. "Please don't do this." Bellatrix cried out pitifully.

"But I must, You took someone I loved from me. Only now at the end do you understand that your feeble skills were no match for the Dark Side." Harry said as he launched bolts of purple blue Force Lightning at the downed witch. The dark witch screamed as the currents of lightning coursed over her body arcing along her skin slowly turning the exposed skin black. Voldemort upon hearing his lieutenant screaming distracted him just for a second and it was a second that was taken advantage of by the five cowled figures. The five figures powered down their sabers and raising their hands, released torrents of Force Lightning at Voldemort who also screamed as he was being swarmed with five currents of lightning. After only a few seconds the Force Lightning began to turn Voldemort's exposed skin black and flaky as he sustained major second and third degree burns all over his shaking serpentine body.

The five figures stopped the Lightning after a moment and were suddenly flung back by an unexpected Force Push which partially worked as they were ready for it via a warning from the Force. The five figures were pushed slightly back and Voldemort returned to his feet and raced towards the still sparking Bellatrix as Harry was focused on her pain and torture. He didn't see Voldemort wave his hand causing Harry to fly backward towards the others and just as Voldemort reached Bellatrix, the fire places at the sides of the atrium roared with green fire and the Minister of Magic appeared with Aurors at the ready, who were stunned in shock to to see a smoking and shaking Voldemort and his equally smoking and shaking right hand woman, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"This isn't over!" Voldemort yelled as he shadow apparated with Bellatrix leaving Fudge to wonder what had happened. Fudge turned and saw Dumbledore. "Auror's arrest him!" Fudge cried out pointing at Dumbledore. But as they moved to do so, a voice rang out from the mysterious figures.

"Now, you know the truth Fudge. Deal with it or wee will." Harry growled out. Fudge turned to see the cloaked figures and jumped. "Who are you?" he asked weakly.

"We are the Dark Council. We will be watching. If you don't stop Voldemort and his ilk, We will and just as a teaser we left our handy work in the Department of Mysteries for you to peruse at your leisure." Harry replied as the group vanished as if they were never there.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Wow! What an action packed chapter. Don't you think? **

**I hope you join me on the journey as this is a new situation for me as I've never done a Star Wars crossover before so please be patient with me. **

**NOTE: The Order members were stunned, not by spells but by shock at seeing the cowled teens move and act in the DOM scenes. **

**SIDE NOTE: A Poll is up for a scene in HPIA, so please VOTE! The poll will remain open until chapter seven at which point I close the poll and write the scene you vote for in chapter eight. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**NEXT TIME: Chapter II: The Formation of the Dark Council **

**Harry and friends seek out members to fill the open seats on the Council and once found they all begin to train to face the trials ahead. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Here's a list of the Council/Sphere Titles: **

**Grand Master of the Council/Sphere of Military Offense: Harry Potter**

**Master/Mistress of the Council/Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy : OPEN **

**Male Eye #1/Sphere of Military Intelligence: OPEN**

**Male Eye #2/Sphere of Military Production and Logistics: OPEN **

**Female Eye #1/Sphere of Mysteries: Luna Lovegood**

**Female Eye #2/Sphere of Ancient Knowledge: Hermione Granger**

**Male Hand #1/Sphere of Military Defense: Neville Longbottom**

**Male Hand #2/Sphere of Military Strategy: Ron Weasley**

**Female Hand #1/Sphere of Military Technology: OPEN**

**Female Hand #2/ Sphere of Philosophy: OPEN**

**Male Wrath/Sphere of Laws and Justice: OPEN**

**Female Wrath/Sphere of Bio Science: Ginny Weasley**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**The EYES are the Spies of the Council reporting directly to the Master/Mistress of the Council and Grand Master. **

**The HANDS are the ones who go out and act on the knowledge of the EYES**

**The WRATH'S are the Council enforcer's **

**NOTE: ALL COUNCIL POSITIONS ARE FILLED AND WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


End file.
